A procedure or method according to the above general field is known from DE 102 35 665 A1. Depending on the current operation condition of the internal combustion engine, a cylinder-specific correction factor is calculated, based on which the quantity and the point in time of the fuel to be injected into this cylinder are determined. The procedure described is well suited to regulating the quiet running of the internal combustion engine. Aging effects, which are noticeable in particular with frequently recurring operating conditions (=operating points) of the internal combustion engine can be well stabilized in a cylinder-specific manner. However, the procedure requires improvement with regard to operating conditions which occur rarely.